1. Field
The present invention relates generally to wrenches. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a shaft-driven closed-end wrench.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Many types of wrenches are used to rotate threaded fasteners. The most basic type of wrench is a hand wrench having a handle and at least one open or closed wrench end fixed to the handle. A ratchet wrench also includes a handle and a head and further includes a socket rotatably attached to the head, with a pawl that restricts socket rotation relative to the head in one rotational direction. One type of ratchet wrench includes a closed end head and a socket supported in the head, with the socket having an outer surface that engages a pawl. Yet another type of wrench with a rotatable socket is a powered socket wrench that includes a motor attached to the wrench head and drivingly attached to the socket to rotate the socket when the motor is turned on by a user.
Prior art wrenches are problematic and suffer from various limitations. For instance, prior art wrenches are difficult to use in tight spaces. Prior art wrenches, such as hand and ratchet wrenches, require significant open space in a radial direction from the fastener to permit the user to swing the wrench back and forth about the fastener rotation axis for rotating the socket. Prior art wrenches, particularly socket wrenches, also require open space in an axial direction from the fastener to permit the wrench to be slipped into and out of engagement with the fastener head.